


Снимаясь с якоря

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Angst, Drama, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pseudo-History, mentions of Riario/Zita, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Во время путешествия из Мачу-Пикчу в Италию Риарио узнает кое-что о преимуществах приобретения в качестве союзника такого человека, как Леонардо да Винчи.





	Снимаясь с якоря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sailing Off Anchor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028279) by [zephfair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair). 



                                                                                           

 

Легкой корабельной качке следовало бы убаюкивать, но Джироламо Риарио гадает, вернется ли сон когда-нибудь вообще. Несколько урывков, которые ему удалось ухватить с тех пор, как ушла Зита… он пытался забыться неделями напролет, но от боли – телесной, эмоциональной и душевной – сложно заснуть и невозможно отдохнуть дольше, чем несколько минут за раз, а потом он резко просыпается, преследуемый снами, которые не всегда способен вспомнить.   
Хотя по ощущениям все пределы прочности тела пройдены, Риарио знает получше многих, что станет жить дальше. Всегда так делал и делать будет. Он продолжает жить несмотря ни на что. Именно этого от него ожидают, так что он соответствует.   
Но в ту первую ночь на корабле через несколько секунд после того, как он закрывает глаза и проваливается в дрему, тело, наконец, его предает. Риарио соскальзывает в бесконечные изломанные сновидения, а жар между тем нарастает, и тело дрожит, а потом трясется в ознобе, хотя кожа огнем горит.   
Он не осознает, как тревожится Нико, найдя его утром без чувств и в горячке. Риарио пребывает почти в беспамятстве от тех испытаний, которые выпали на его долю за прошедшие месяцы. Позже он гадает, не пыталась ли горячка жаром очистить его душу, но знает, как всегда, что она была заведомо обречена на поражение. Скорее телу просто понадобился отдых, в котором ему отказывали со времен крушения «Василиска», за чем последовали переход и тяготы заключения. Проблеск надежды при появлении да Винчи – Риарио даже не сомневался, что он объявится – вскоре омрачился борьбой за выживание и совсем померк, когда ему не удалось защитить Зиту. Ужасы, с которыми он столкнулся, раны на теле и душе только усложнил перелом ноги и боязнь, что, когда они выберутся на побережье, из этого нового пугающего мира не окажется выхода.   
Риарио, если б мог, прошептал бы благодарственную молитву за то, что здоровье не подвело его до момента, когда они поднялись на корабль, отплывающий в Италию, и оказались в безопасности – насколько это возможно на крохотном суденышке, готовящемся переплыть обширный океан. Множество бессонных ночей берут верх, и он приходит в себя только однажды или дважды, чувствуя, как кто-то по капле проливает воду на губы, побуждая его сглотнуть.   
Он хочет потянуться к Зите, хочет поверить, что это она поддерживает ему голову и вытирает лоб, пытается заставить его поесть или переворачивает на бок, чтобы помочь облегчиться.   
Но даже в разгар лихорадки Риарио знает, что это не могут быть нежные руки Зиты, она никогда больше его не коснется, потому что это он касался ее в последний раз – держал кинжал, пронзивший ее живот. И хотя тело обезвожено, он ощущает, как набухает и катится по потной щеке слеза, но тот, кто ухаживает за ним, ее не замечает либо не придает значения.   
Без Зиты, охраняющей его сон, Риарио, пусть больной и одурманенный жаром, стремится быть настороже. Он никому не доверяет, никогда не доверял никому, кроме Зиты, которая отвечала его потребностям и слушала его, но да Винчи тоже выслушал его, слушал, когда он рассказывал о своем прошлом и своих тайнах. Но он не может довериться да Винчи, и он знает, что самоявленный сторожевой пес художника что-нибудь когда-нибудь да выкинет, а он не способен сейчас себя защитить. Не способен даже потянуться за кинжалом, припрятанным под тонкими слоями ткани, из которой сложена лежанка. Он не в силах сопротивляться.   
Ему нужна Зита, он тоскует по ней и вовсе не в том смысле, на который его тело все равно не может сейчас собрать энергию, однако он жаждет, чтобы она легла рядом, присматривала за ним, дала ему причину быть сильным и защиту тоже. Каждый сантиметр его тела болит, боль крадет силы, и он не может двинуться с места.   
Он не знает, как долго пробыл без чувств, вплывая на поверхность только чтобы увлажнить губы из чашки, которую кто-то держит, и сотрясаясь от жестокой дрожи в темноте, когда возвращается озноб. Наверное, проходит по меньшей мере три ночи, прежде чем ему удается разлепить веки и разглядеть светлый ореол волос Нико, пока тот пытается споить ему что-то из ложки. Заметив приоткрытые глаза, Нико, встрепенувшись, зовет его по имени, но веки чересчур тяжелые, и Риарио снова закрывает глаза и соскальзывает в сны, слыша, как к голосу Нико присоединяются другие.   
Наверное, так оно и случится. Наверное, смерть явится не по милости Божьей в сражении или по воле Его от болезни, а в результате трусливого деяния, которое дворняга художника назовет актом милосердия.   
Но завершающий удар так и не приходит. Вместо этого он ощущает, как рука убирает волосы со лба, а потом начинает его раздевать. Он хотел бы, чтобы достало сил оттолкнуть эти руки, настоять на том, что он может сделать это сам, раз уж они намереваются скинуть его, опозоренного и обнаженного, в море, а потом паникует, когда сверху плещет прохладная вода. Тело корчится, и руки снова здесь – одна ладонь ложится на голову, другая – на грудь, тихий голос успокаивает его, и он немного расслабляется, сообразив, что руки обмывают его. Они снова и снова проводят прохладной влажной тряпицей по его груди и голове, потом осторожно переворачивают его, чтобы вымыть спину. Он резко вбирает воздух, когда с него стягивают штаны, и процесс повторяется. Руки действуют бесстрастно, профессионально, как руки любого лекаря, и Риарио позволяет себе раствориться в прохладе и ощущении чистоты впервые за долгое время. Сопровождающий мытье голос говорит что-то слегка насмешливо, и Риарио не разбирает ни слова, позволяя телу обмякнуть до того момента, когда человек снова пытается приподнять его. Он сопротивляется изо всех сил, но человек не собирается скидывать его за борт, просто поднимает, пока его голова не оказывается достаточно высоко, и на этот раз между его растрескавшимися губами тонкой струйкой бежит сок какого-то увезенного ими туземного фрукта. Он находит достаточно сил, чтобы облизывать губы, пока сок медленно смачивает их.   
Его осторожно укладывают на лежанку и прикрывают одеялом. Оно мягче предыдущего, заскорузлого от пота, но он уже дрожит. И хотя не хватает сил открыть глаза, как-то он догадывается: мягкий свет означает, что сейчас все еще ночь, а человек принес лампу. Пока озноб снова вступает в свои права, Риарио внезапно начинает страшиться темноты. Возможно, этот человек совершал ритуальное омовение. Возможно, он уже мертв, и его тело готовили к последним таинствам и теперь похоронят в море. Страхи абсурдны и безумны, и у него сбивается дыхание.   
Наверное, человек замечает это, потому что кладет ладонь Риарио на грудь и говорит что-то обеспокоенным тоном, и Риарио кожей ощущает мягкость волос, когда человек прижимается ухом к его груди. Он собирает все оставшиеся силы и, наконец, сдвигает руку и цепляется за чужую ладонь. Он не знает, кто обращался с ним с такой добротой. На обычные подозрения и паранойю нет сил. Он просто не хочет снова остаться в одиночестве, в темноте и холоде, и трястись, пока не начнет казаться, будто тело разлетится на куски, а потом гореть, словно он уже в аду.   
Рука поначалу отстраняется, и он пытается сжать пальцы крепче, но он слаб как дитя. Затем рука возвращается, вместе с голосом, и голос громче, почти как в споре, и Риарио не может сопротивляться, поэтому отпускает руку. Но человек поднимает одеяло, и он снова дрожит, боясь, что одеяло отберут тоже, а потом чувствует, как чужое тело устраивается позади и жмется к нему, делясь жаром, проникающим до мозга костей.   
Он проводит ночь, дрожа в ознобе и желая придвинуться плотнее к человеку на его лежанке, который охотно сворачивается клубком поближе, а потом, напротив, сгорая и пытаясь освободиться от объятий и одеяла. Не раз на него тонкой струйкой льется холодная вода, промачивает волосы, и он слизывает то, что стекает в рот.   
Он не осознает, что над горизонтом поднимается солнце, когда жар спадает наконец. Такое ощущение, что пот льется изо всех пор тела, и впервые за последние дни он может вдохнуть свободнее, хотя все еще не способен ни двинуться, ни открыть глаза. Рука снова убирает волосы у него со лба, и он отмечает, что надо бы попросить Зиту подрезать их – давно уже пора – а потом вспоминает, что она не сможет. И все же он поворачивает голову навстречу ладони, и та замирает, а потом быстро гладит его по щеке так же ласково, как делала Зита. Он чувствует, как что-то касается лба, и слышит тихое бормотание, а потом человек поднимается с лежанки, и Риарио мирно засыпает, собираясь с силой, пока исцеляется тело.   
Когда позже Нико будит его попить, он даже способен открыть глаза и дернуть уголком рта в ответ на радостную улыбку. Он маленькими глотками выпивает, сколько получается, а потом снова засыпает, согретый на этот раз одним лишь теплом корабля. Нико возвращается несколько раз в течение дня, так что Риарио не удивлен, проснувшись и почувствовав чужую ладонь на щеке и шее. Он шевелится, гадая, когда это Нико успел так осмелеть, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, а потом приоткрывает глаза и видит над собой да Винчи.   
Риарио размыкает губы, чтобы выдохнуть имя в качестве приветствия, но да Винчи тихонько шикает:  
– Не пытайся пока говорить. Нужно беречь силы.   
Риарио медленно моргает, и да Винчи смеется:  
– Да ты в самом деле упрямец.   
Риарио сбит с толку, но с радостью принимает питье, которое да Винчи подносит к его губам. Немного проливается, так что да Винчи цокает языком, приобнимает его и без видимого усилия приподнимает. Теперь глотать легче, и Риарио даже тянет руку, чтобы помочь держать чашку. Потом да Винчи опускает его на лежанку и поворачивается к стоящему рядом ведру.   
– Очевидно, прошлой ночью прохладная вода помогла снизить температуру твоего тела и приблизить конец лихорадки. Я подумал, лучше всего, если мы попробуем снова на случай возвращения симптомов.   
Риарио не в том положении, чтобы спорить, и он понимает, что да Винчи осведомлен об этом даже лучше, но ценит, что тот спросил разрешения. Он кивает, и да Винчи улыбается.   
– Полагаю, будет проще, если я возьму дело в собственные руки, учитывая, что ты сейчас едва ли способен поднять тряпку.   
Приготовившись к грубому обращению, Риарио ошеломлен тем, как аккуратно да Винчи обмывает его. Разумеется, в процессе тот говорит без умолку, прослеживая пальцем крупные группы мышц вслед за влажной тряпицей и объясняя связи, открытые в ходе анатомических исследований. В любое другое время Риарио слушал бы с восхищением и жадностью, но сейчас веки тяжелые, а прохладная вода на ноющем теле ощущается маленьким Божьим чудом, особенно с последующими осторожными касаниями длинных умелых пальцев. Он снова отдается сну и не чувствует, как да Винчи ложится рядом, как накануне, на случай, если в нем возникнет нужда.   
На следующий день Риарио легче настолько, что он может несколько минут посидеть на лежанке и побеседовать с Нико. И хотя он пытается бодрствовать вечером, одни только подобные усилия выматывают его так, что он спит во время прохладной ванны и запоминает лишь пальцы да Винчи, откидывающие волосы у него со лба, и ободряющий голос. Утром лежанка позади все еще хранит тепло, но да Винчи там нет.   
После этого Риарио объявляет, что чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы встать с постели, и лишнее внимание иссякает. Он твердо намерен больше не быть обузой – слово, которое снова и снова повторяет ворчащий пес. Зороастр отказывается входить в крохотную комнатенку, где Нико проводит с ним время, но Риарио слышит, как он бранится снаружи, и знает, что ругательства достаточно громкие нарочно, чтобы угрозы долетали до слуха.   
Риарио использует их в качестве мотивации, чтобы начать ходить с самодельным лубком на ноге и палкой, которую Нико раздобыл где-то на борту. Он ковыляет столько, сколько может, и с каждым днем заставляет себя проходить чуть больше.   
Риарио хочется двигаться: он не привык сидеть сложа руки и заполнять дни исключительно свободным временем. В монастыре постоянно находилась работа, и он не двигался лишь тогда, когда преклонял колени для молитвы. Нынешние дни, пока он выздоравливает и не может даже нормально пройти длину корпуса корабля, давят на него.   
Да Винчи, кажется, заперся в каюте, хотя Нико сообщает по секрету, что, если он не чинит медную голову, то спит днями напролет, чтобы по ночам наблюдать звезды.   
Зороастр с рычанием исчезает с палубы, когда замечает хромающего Риарио.   
Риарио вскоре узнает об одном из худших побочных эффектов неспособности работать физически – то, как это отражается на разуме. Хотя ломота в ноге временами невыносима, именно при мыслях об утрате хочется согнуться пополам от боли. Цена была слишком велика. Он отринул всё, что имело для него значение, единственного человека, которого любил, и ради чего? Ему нечего предъявить по исходу путешествия, помимо полного и окончательного поражения. Он часами смотрит на море, притворяясь, что глаза слезятся из-за яркого солнца.   
Мысли роятся в голове, и вскоре он снова почти теряет сон. После ночи, проведенной за ворочаньем на своей твердой лежанке, он выходит на палубу подышать теплым соленым воздухом, но останавливается, заметив на носу корабля да Винчи. Тот стоит, запрокинув голову и глядя в небеса. Риарио долго сморит на него, невзирая на яркость полной луны, свет которой перекрывает так любимые да Винчи звезды. Затем он возвращается на свою лежанку под палубой и гонит еще более тревожные мысли, осаждающие голову.   
Когда он крепнет и не всегда нуждается в опоре на плечо Нико, того отряжают помогать команде. Веспуччи и остальные матросы не откажутся от любой помощи, способной облегчить их непрерывный труд, так что Риарио вызывается подсобить с заданиями, с которыми в силах сладить. Он не особенно сведущ в мореходстве, не считая первого катастрофического путешествия. Он всего во второй раз на таком большом судне и очарован тем, как тут все устроено. Поначалу он просто пытается не путаться под ногами, стреноженный ранением, но ему хочется доказать свою ценность, отработать содержание – так же, как он чувствовал себя обязанным делать всю жизнь.   
Они с Нико учатся вместе под руководством опытных наставников, и Риарио, пусть ограниченный больной ногой, ощущает облегчение от возможности принести пользу. Свежий воздух, горячее солнце и более тяжелый физический труд помогают ему спать чуть лучше. Команда начинает относиться к нему капельку приветливее, и он ест вместе с ними и Нико, чувствуя большую потребность в человеческой компании, чем когда-либо, чтобы держать в узде мысли.   
И все идет хорошо, но однажды он спускается по лестнице с верхней палубы и нога соскальзывает с перекладины. Резкий перенос веса на раненую конечность заставляет его выругаться, а болью продирает такой, будто кость снова сломана. Риарио готов поклясться, что спиной ощущает взгляд, пока с трудом поднимается и хромает к относительному уединению своей лежанки, чтобы проверить ногу.   
Когда Нико заглядывает с вестью, что ужин готов, Риарио отмахивается, понимая, что из-за сильнейшей боли все равно ничего не съест. Он пытается заснуть, просто чтобы немного приглушить ее, когда под закрытыми веками мелькает свет. Он тянется за кинжалом, но да Винчи объявляет:  
– Это всего лишь я.   
– Мне помощь не нужна, – сквозь зубы сообщает Риарио.  
Когда он поворачивается лицом к да Винчи, нога болит.   
– И хорошо, потому что я все равно не предлагаю.  
Тем не менее, да Винчи с удобством располагается на низком табурете, составляющем единственный предмет обстановки, и выкладывает нож и какой-то фрукт. Свет от принесенного им фонаря отражается на сверкающем лезвии. Риарио переводит взгляд с ножа на ясные глаза да Винчи.   
– Тогда что ты тут, собственно, делаешь? Прости, я сегодня вечером не настроен развлекаться.  
– Заметил, что ты не поужинал, и принес тебе кое-чего.  
– Я не голоден.   
– Общеизвестен факт, что надо есть, чтобы поддерживать силы и нормально выздоравливать, – да Винчи протягивает фрукт, выжидательно приподняв бровь.   
Риарио готовится поспорить, потом теряет запал. Оно того не стоит. Вместо этого он с трудом садится и находит достаточно энергии, чтобы отвергнуть предложенную помощь, хотя движение заставляет зашипеть от боли.   
Едва он устраивается, привалившись спиной к стене и как можно дальше вытянув ногу, да Винчи снова вручает ему фрукт. Точнее, тычет им Риарио в губы, когда тот не успевает его перехватить. Риарио разжимает челюсти, чтобы возмутиться, и тогда да Винчи сует ему фрукт прямо в рот, задев на обратном пути нижнюю губу большим пальцем.   
Риарио машинально жует, но не встречается с да Винчи взглядом. Когда рука с очередной долькой снова приближается, Риарио готов взять предложенный кусок.   
– Я могу поесть сам, знаешь?  
– Я сомневался. Ты слоняешься тут с надутым видом, будто дитя малое. Я не был уверен, что ты помнишь, каково быть мужчиной.   
Риарио моментом вспыхивает. Когда да Винчи берет нож, чтобы отрезать следующий кусок, Риарио, не обращая внимания на боль, бросается на него, силясь застать врасплох и завладеть ножом. И хотя резкий рывок едва не выбивает из него крик, он разворачивается, ловит да Винчи поперек груди и приставляет маленький фруктовый нож к его горлу.   
– Надеюсь, это удовлетворительный ответ на твой вопрос, – хрипит он да Винчи в лицо.   
– Более или менее.   
Да Винчи умудряется пожать плечами, очевидно абсолютно не смущенный тем фактом, что один из самых грозных убийц Рима держит нож около его артерии и может прикончить его одним движением.   
– Как твоя нога?  
– Выздоравливает.   
– Осмелюсь усомниться. Я видел, как ты сегодня упал. Опять что-нибудь повредил?  
– Точно не знаю.   
Не самое подходящее время показывать уязвимость или полагаться на милость да Винчи, но Риарио пока хозяин положения, поэтому позволяет себе искренность.   
– Мне посмотреть?  
Риарио опускает нож прежде, чем осознает это.   
– Почему ты так заинтересован в том, чтобы я пережил путешествие, художник? Я думал, ты последуешь совету пса и найдешь повод выкинуть меня за борт при первой же возможности.   
– Желательно в цепях, с кляпом и грузом на ногах? Значит, ты слышал угрозы Зороастра. Не беспокойся насчет него… он по большей части лает, а не кусает.   
Риарио не улыбается, заслышав попытку пошутить, но близок к этому. Да Винчи все равно широко ухмыляется и пожимает плечами.   
– Мы оказались эффективными союзниками, когда обстоятельства вынудили. Было бы обидно убить тебя сейчас.   
– Союзники, – несколько ошеломленно повторяет Риарио.  
За время службы святому отцу ему доводилось иметь дело с военными, финансовыми и религиозными союзниками, но никогда с такими, как да Винчи. Слово не особенно подходит. Союзники остаются союзниками, пока это выгодно. Едва одна из сторон проявляет слабость, союз рушится, и слабый обычно получает удар в спину.   
– Несмотря даже на то, что мы потерпели поражение?   
Да Винчи мрачнеет и отводит взгляд.   
– Кто сказал, что мы потерпели полное поражение? Мы сбежали, выжили, и я выясню, как починить медную голову, – он снова смотрит Риарио в глаза. – Я не сдамся.   
Риарио не мигая смотрит в ответ, потом переворачивает нож и протягивает рукоятью вперед.  
– И это меня ты назвал упрямцем.   
Да Винчи качает головой, тихо смеется, и напряжение спадает. Он берет нож и снова принимается чистить и нарезать фрукт. Они едят в молчании, которое Риарио бы назвал почти компанейским. Когда со скудной трапезой покончено, да Винчи вытирает руки о штаны и откашливается.   
– Мне в самом деле нужно взглянуть на твою ногу. Похоже, ты снова ее повредил, и мне, возможно, придется наложить фиксирующую повязку.   
– Я решил было, что опять ее сломал, – негромко признается Риарио.   
Он тянет штанину вверх, и да Винчи сочувственно морщится при виде показавшегося над сапогом кровоподтека.  
– Позволишь взглянуть, как далеко распространилось воспаление? Возможно, пострадала кость, а может, только мышцы и ткани.  
Да Винчи выглядит уже полностью поглощенным очередным уроком анатомии. Его пальцы беспрерывно движутся, пока он переставляет ближе фонарь, чтобы получить достаточно света для осмотра. Риарио бесконечно забавляет это его состояние, когда все внимание да Винчи сосредоточено исключительно на том, что он пытается выяснить. Риарио чувствует жжение этого внимания, когда расшнуровывает штаны и неловко их приспускает, двигаясь осторожно, чтобы не растревожить ногу.   
Руки да Винчи вмешиваются и стягивают штаны с бедер, чтобы ощупать ногу от колена вниз, осторожно нажимая и проминая заживающую плоть. Риарио скрипит зубами и давит ругательство, когда нажатие приходится на одну конкретную точку. Голова да Винчи склонена над его ногой, он прослеживает пальцами границы кровоподтека, а когда поднимает голову, кончики его волос щекочут кожу.   
Риарио сдерживает ругательство уже по другой причине.   
– Полагаю, вести добрые, – да Винчи снова сжимает его ногу, от чего у Риарио едва глаза на лоб не лезут. – Ни на вид, ни на ощупь она сломанной не кажется. Должно быть, сухожилия пытаются восстановиться, а ты недостаточно бережешь ногу. Я ее забинтую, но, думаю, в течение нескольких дней с ходьбой придется обождать.   
– Спасибо, – умудряется выговорить Риарио, когда да Винчи встает.   
– Подожди, я принесу ткань, – в дверях да Винчи оглядывается, и Риарио готов побиться об заклад, что он ухмыляется. – Вот прямо так вполне сойдет.   
Только позже Риарио осознает, какую картину, должно быть, из себя представляет: со спущенными штанами, потный, взъерошенный, распростертый на лежанке в совершенно, как ни погляди, непристойном виде. Ради приличия он набрасывает на ноги одеяло, и вернувшийся да Винчи имеет наглость выглядеть разочарованным.   
Потом да Винчи плотно бинтует его ногу, и Риарио больше не переживает о том, как именно выглядит, потому что боль возвращается с удвоенной силой. Он фокусируется на пальцах да Винчи, разматывающих полосы ткани и оборачивающих ими ногу слой за слоем. Да Винчи не скупится на прикосновения, никогда не скупился.   
Пожалуй, не стоило удивляться, что да Винчи постоянно трогает людей, учитывая, насколько он тактилен в прочих отношениях. И все же Риарио порядочно озадачился в тот первый раз, когда да Винчи запросто положил ладонь ему на спину, пока они пытались войти под Небесный Свод. Так же бесстыдно он принял руки Риарио, удержавшие его от ужасного падения во время поиска правильной замочной скважины. Память о прикосновениях в совокупности с сильными руками, разглаживающими повязку, вызывает желание отшатнуться, но вместе с тем хочется, чтобы касания продолжались и дальше.   
Когда с лечением покончено, Риарио сражается со штанами и резко отвергает попытку помочь.   
– Спасибо, – наконец, выдыхает он, сосредоточившись на шнуровке и не поднимая глаз.   
– Не за что, – да Винчи встает. – Помни, что я сказал: на ногу не наступать. Никаких нагрузок ближайшие несколько дней, а то повредишь ее необратимо.   
– Полагаю, я и без того уже необратимо поврежденный, – отзывается Риарио негромким голосом, тем, которым высмеивает себя точно так же, как остальных.   
Краем глаза он замечает, как да Винчи тянется к нему, но скорее чувствует, чем видит, как ладонь останавливается аккурат над ним, будто да Винчи собирался опустить руку ему на голову или даже взъерошить волосы, как проделывает с Нико и Зороастром. Однако да Винчи просто забирает нож, тихо желает спокойной ночи и уходит.   
Риарио лежит без сна несколько часов, гадая, когда да Винчи начал видеть в нем союзника, а не врага. Хотя сам Риарио, например, никогда не испытывал желания гладить кого-то из папских союзников по голове.   
На следующий день остается лишь внять совету да Винчи, потому что нога распухла и ходить слишком больно. Нико удается выкроить только пару минут, чтобы отнести ему еду, поэтому Риарио пребывает наедине с собственными мыслями, пока вечером да Винчи не заглядывает снова. Он приносит еще фруктов, и Риарио не приходится снимать штаны, поэтому они проводят время более мирно, чем в прошлый раз.   
За сим следует серия самых вдохновляющих бесед и самых занимательных ужинов, в которых Риарио когда-либо принимал участие. Ему доводилось сидеть за одним столом с королями и королевами, главами республик и армий, и все же гений перед ним снова и снова очаровывает его. Во время их споров дыхание да Винчи учащается, загораются глаза и подрагивают пальцы. Риарио находит возражения, даже если на самом деле согласен, просто чтобы поддразнить его, но да Винчи, быстро раскусив игру, перекраивает аргументы, стараясь подловить его в свою очередь.   
Через некоторое время Риарио свыкается с тем, что внимание да Винчи неустойчиво, распознает выражение его лица, когда тот решает какую-то конкретную загадку или обдумывает мысль и достает записную книжку для быстрых пометок. Он не в силах обижаться, когда да Винчи вдруг вскакивает и убегает, чтобы сделать нечто, что бы доказало или опровергло его теорию. Теперь, когда ноге получше, у Риарио достаточно дел в течение дня, чтобы себя занять, а у да Винчи, кажется, входят в привычку ночные беседы, которые продолжаются долго после того, как исчезают опухоль и кровоподтек.   
Риарио начинает замечать, что над да Винчи повисла какая-то тень. Они устраивают словесные поединки, и прежняя бравада да Винчи еще звучит иногда, но теперь он обрывает себя и не так скор на бахвальство, как раньше. Он всегда останавливается прежде, чем выболтать что-то, что может быть расценено как секрет или касается Флоренции. Да Винчи теперь выбирает слова, и его поведение напоминает Риарио, что он все еще карающий меч Рима. Это не останавливает его от расспросов и впитывания тех знаний, которыми да Винчи делится, не считая их угрозой.   
Да Винчи изменился, но Риарио не знает, повзрослел ли.   
– Это путешествие изменило нас обоих, – негромко говорит Риарио как-то ночью, когда они стоят рядом на палубе, понизив голоса, чтобы никого не разбудить.   
Морской воздух душен и влажен. Да Винчи неотрывно сморит на спокойную воду: лишь тихий плеск волн по обшивке напоминает, что корабль движется.   
– Вероятно, людям не положено оставаться прежними. Как океан, мы постоянно движемся, постоянно меняемся.   
Они снова погружаются в молчание, но, как замечает Риарио, не отклоняются друг от друга, продолжая притираться плечами. Когда Риарио спускается по лестнице, да Винчи пытается поддержать его, чтобы он не повредил ногу заново, и Риарио принимает его помощь.   
Сон по-прежнему не идет, и Риарио опять гадает, зачем он рассказал да Винчи свои секреты. Тогда казалось правильным… он был уверен в скорой смерти, в совершенных ошибках… поведать, почему он стал тем, кем стал, в некотором роде сделав да Винчи своим последним исповедником. Вероятно, он не хотел умирать без того, чтобы кто-то узнал его, что им двигало, почему он совершил то, что совершил. Возможно, он хотел воспользоваться собственным ужасающим опытом, чтобы повлиять на да Винчи и заставить его понять, почему ему пришлось поддаться безумию. Он – живое предостережение насчет того, что можно обнаружить в конце поисков… посмотри только, что с ним в итоге стало.   
В результате подобных размышлений Риарио глубже теряется в водовороте мыслей о Зите и всём, что потерял.   
Наверное, именно поэтому он так резко реагирует на упоминание Зиты, которое вырывается у да Винчи следующим вечером – бездумный комментарий, не осознанный даже. Риарио не может сдержать резкий вдох, как бывает каждый раз при мысли о ней. Вид у да Винчи мгновенно делается виноватый, но он нерешительно спрашивает о Зите. Риарио прикрывает глаза, ему хочется всё рассказать и снова покаяться, сделать да Винчи своим священником и, вероятно, получить отпущение грехов.   
Вместо этого он встречается с да Винчи взглядом и отпускает колкое замечание насчет его собственного плохого выбора касательно женщин. Да Винчи злится, потом замолкает. Риарио кинжал не нужен, он знает, что слова могут быть такими же острыми и ранить так же глубоко.   
Да Винчи уходит, но мысли бегут неудержимо. Он спит неспокойно, его одолевают сны, разогревая тело так, как не случалось со смерти Зиты. Вместо ее мягкости и изгибов ему снится твердое тело с рельефными мышцами, плечо, с которым он теперь знаком, руки, которые он теперь отлично знает. Он просыпается рывком, мокрый и возбужденный, однако отказывается поддаваться греховным желаниям плоти. Он осуждает себя не за отношения с Зитой, но за неподконтрольные сны, вызывающие нежеланные мысли.   
Решив, что да Винчи станет избегать его, следующим вечером он остается с Нико на палубе дольше обычного, пока тот не начинает зевать, мечтая о постели. Риарио опирается на борт и слушает, как плещет вода вокруг корабля, но этого звука недостаточно для успокоения. Он прав: да Винчи так и не появляется.   
Однако корабль не настолько велик, чтобы прятаться или кого-то избегать, не прилагая известных усилий. На следующий день да Винчи выходит на палубу – порой помогает Веспуччи, но по большей части рассчитывает положение солнца и общается с приятелем, который бросает сердитые взгляды на возящегося с парусом Риарио. Риарио не обращает на них особого внимания, но посматривает, наблюдая, как они работают вместе, насколько открыто и свободно двигаются.   
Да Винчи, наконец, замечает его взгляд, но вместо того, чтобы подтолкнуть локтем приятеля или привлечь к этому факту внимание, просто кивает в сторону Риарио. Риарио отвечает тем же, и кажется, что все прощено или попросту забыто, а потом Риарио выходит прогуляться по палубе и да Винчи ждет его там.   
Риарио откашливается и вежливо осведомляется, как продвигается работа над медной головой. Да Винчи, вздохнув, интересуется, не болит ли у него нога. Разговор выходит неловкий, менее естественный, чем их прежние беседы. Риарио привык, что люди держат его на расстоянии, общаясь вежливо лишь в дань уважения его титулу, а лицемеры фальшиво улыбаются из страха, не из любви. И это его вполне устраивает. Только мысль об этом уже не так льстит, и искусственная беседа не приносит удовольствия.   
Когда да Винчи разворачивается, чтобы уйти, Риарио к своему удивлению ловит его за руку. Да Винчи смотрит на его руку, но освободиться не пытается. Риарио кивает на свою каморку, и да Винчи без возражений следует за ним.   
Оказавшись внутри, он сразу же занимает табурет и разваливается на нем. Поза должна казаться смехотворной, но да Винчи как-то делает ее соблазнительной, и Риарио останавливает эту мысль, едва она оформляется в голове.   
– Как насчет еды? Вина? Легких закусок? – да Винчи с преувеличенным любопытством озирается, и Риарио не в силах сдержать тихий смешок.   
– Точно, мне удалось тайком пронести сюда всевозможные деликатесы перед тем, как мы отплыли, – с наигранной серьезностью отвечает он.   
– Так и думал. Ты всегда прячешь все хорошее только для себя одного.  
Это уже звучит не вполне шуткой, но Риарио слегка улыбается, давая понять, что не принял замечание на свой счет. Да Винчи заново оглядывает помещение, смотрит куда угодно, только не на Риарио, присевшего на лежанку.   
Его следующие слова удивляют.   
– Я был… я неправильно выразился во время нашего предыдущего разговора. Не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Риарио понимает, что эти слова – большее, на что способен да Винчи, потому что он из тех, кому извинения даются нелегко.   
– Я и не обиделся. Союзники могут порой допустить оплошность.   
Теперь да Винчи смотрит на него.   
– Верно, могут. Очевидно, что она была… особенной для тебя. Я соболезную твоей потере.   
Риарио закрывает глаза и дышит. Он то проклинает Зиту, то скорбит по ней. Он поверил ее словам и чувствам, но предал доверие, которое она на него возложила. Выкинул ради несуществующей книги… нет, не тем утром в храме. Он убил ее, чтобы спасти сидящего перед ним человека. Без противоядия да Винчи бы погиб. Все это время Риарио думал о нем, как о средстве добыть книгу, но сейчас он подумал о человеке, которого спас. Да Винчи бы умер без него.   
Об этом Риарио и говорит вслух.   
– Выходит, ты думаешь, что я тебе должен, – поразмыслив, тихо заключает да Винчи.   
– Да, – отвечает Риарио.   
Да Винчи поднимает глаза, встретив его взгляд.   
– Тогда как именно ты бы хотел получить то, что тебе причитается?  
Риарио ошеломлен. В этом ключе он не думал. Он таращится на да Винчи, а тот в кои-то веки молчит и смотрит пристально. Теперь очередь Риарио анализировать, а в мыслях путаница.   
– Не знаю, - наконец выдавливает он.   
– Чего ты хочешь?  
– Я не знаю, – чуть резче повторяет Риарио.   
– Ты сам возьмешь расплату либо мне дозволено предложить компромисс?  
Риарио мотает головой, раздраженный поведением да Винчи и ощущением стремительной потери контроля над ситуацией. Соскользнув с табурета, да Винчи опускается на колени и медленно вторгается в личное пространство Риарио.   
– Я не хочу… – начинает Риарио, потом, сообразив, что происходит, пробует еще раз, – …поддаваться грехам плоти.   
– Кто сказал, что это грех? – выдыхает да Винчи ему в щеку, а ладонь его ложится на челюсть с другой стороны, и большой палец поглаживает кожу.   
– Я понимаю, что ты не исповедуешь должным образом нашу веру, но все же тебе положено прекрасно знать, что содомия считается грехом.   
– И преступлением, – добавляет да Винчи. – За которое, как ты осведомлен, меня судили.   
Его пальцы подрагивают на челюсти Риарио и скользят в волосы. Риарио передергивает.   
– Так ты предлагаешь меня отвлечь? Я могу воспользоваться тобой, чтобы утолить свою похоть. Занять… ее место твоим телом. Это ты собираешься сделать?  
Да Винчи отстраняется достаточно, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.   
– Я не пытаюсь никого заменить. Ее ничто не вернет.   
Риарио уверен, что на момент в его глазах блестят слезы, прямо как тогда, когда он сказал, что Зита простила его. Ничто не способно утешить сердце Риарио и дать ему то, что давала она – взаимную любовь и заботу. Но потом он вспоминает, что человек, чьи ладони так бережно обхватывают его лицо, вероятно, более чем просто союзник.   
– Ты никогда не будешь ею, – шепчет он.   
– Я не могу, – мягко отвечает да Винчи. – Этого я не чувствую. Зато чувствую вот это, – он ведет пальцами по щеке Риарио, вниз по шее, груди и предплечью, берет его руку и прикладывает к собственной груди. – И ты тоже чувствуешь.   
– Я не уверен, что могу себе позволить, – едва слышно признается Риарио, комкая в пальцах тонкую ткань чужой рубашки.   
Да Винчи подается вперед и целует его мягче, чем в любых снах. Риарио крепче сжимает складки его рубахи и кусает его за нижнюю губу. Он лижет горячий рот, и язык да Винчи охотно толкается навстречу.   
Вероятно, он обретет утешение в этом мгновении, найдет отмщение в этом моменте. А потом все мысли и сравнения живо покидают разум, когда руки да Винчи вытягивают его рубашку из-под пояса штанов и скользят вверх по обнажившейся коже. Риарио в отместку кусает его за шею и тянет завязки, едва стягивающие ворот.   
Когда да Винчи отстраняется, Риарио к стыду своему быстро хватает его за плечи, но тот только ухмыляется и снимает рубашку через голову. Потом возится с рубашкой Риарио, пока та не отправляется следом, и, толкнув Риарио на лежанку, прокладывает дорожку из укусов и поцелуев от груди вниз.   
Риарио бы велел ему не тратить понапрасну время – он не женщина в конце концов – но тут язык да Винчи проходится по его соску. Кожу обдает дыханием, и Риарио вздрагивает, руки будто сами по себе хватают да Винчи за волосы, удерживая его голову на месте. Не годится позволять художнику знать, что способно уничтожить его, но Риарио кажется, что он впервые познает реакции собственного тела, пока да Винчи продолжает помечать его укусами и поцелуями. И пусть у него нет ни карты, ни астролябии, это никогда не мешало ему быть напористым и успешным исследователем. Риарио тянет посмеяться над этой безумной мыслью, а кончик языка да Винчи тем временем оказывается у него в пупке.   
Пассивность не в его натуре, поэтому, когда да Винчи начинает расшнуровывать его штаны, Риарио садится и отталкивает его. Да Винчи не возражает и вместо этого принимается за собственные штаны. Спустя считанные секунды они оба обнажены, и Риарио может хорошенько рассмотреть да Винчи.   
Он прекрасен, как мраморная статуя, однако никакой скульптор не смог бы запечатлеть такую непристойную позу, какую принимает распаленное тело. Риарио тянется к его члену, но да Винчи ловит его за руку и поднимает ее к своей груди. Риарио вскидывает бровь, но да Винчи только пожимает плечами, как всегда беззастенчиво. Тогда Риарио гладит его, легко пробегая пальцами по коже над мышцами и костями. Он выкручивает сосок и, когда да Винчи стонет, повторяет движение еще раз, сильнее.   
Потом он вспоминает, что это, вроде как, месть, и удовольствие да Винчи не должно его беспокоить вовсе. Мысль не мешает ему наклониться и прикусить сосок, от чего тело под ним взбрыкивает.   
Да Винчи снова вскидывает голову для поцелуя, и Риарио позволяет, открывая рот и разделяя дыхание. Да Винчи подтягивает его к себе, и, соприкоснувшись, они стонут в унисон. Вставший член Риарио сталкивается с членом да Винчи, и он не может устоять против того, чтобы притереться. В итоге они оба тяжело дышат, пока да Винчи не проявляет жалость: он обхватывает оба члена и крепко их сжимает. Трения чересчур много и одновременно совершенно недостаточно. Риарио переносит вес на один локоть и помогает свободной рукой, обхватив член и пальцы да Винчи.   
Риарио опасается, что надолго его не хватит, но тут да Винчи замедляется и выдыхает:  
– Хочешь?  
Ответный взгляд, наверное, выходит недоуменным, потому что вся энергия Риарио сосредоточена на одном, и да Винчи издает смешок.   
– Хочешь трахнуть меня? – поясняет он, снимает руку Риарио со своего члена и направляет ее ниже, за яйца.   
Он приподнимает бедра, и Риарио шумно втягивает воздух, когда кончики его пальцев оказываются между ягодиц.   
– Не прочь, – Риарио надавливает сильнее, и теперь очередь да Винчи давиться вдохом.   
– Масло?   
– Нет, – признается Риарио.   
Да Винчи все еще осматривает голый пол. Риарио тем временем отвлекается на каплю пота, стекающую у него по груди, и быстро наклоняется слизать ее.   
– В следующий раз, – хрипло решает да Винчи.   
Он двигает бедрами вверх и навстречу в ритме, который Риарио не может не подхватить. Он снова берет в руку член да Винчи и с нажимом поглаживает, потирая большим пальцем головку и ловя выступающую каплями жидкость. Да Винчи запрокидывает голову, и Риарио кусает его в напряженную шею. Одна рука да Винчи лежит у него на бедре, побуждая поддерживать ритм, другая скользит по члену все быстрее.   
Риарио ощущает приближение оргазма и, не пытаясь сдерживаться, кончает на живот и руку да Винчи. Собственный вес кажется неподъемным, и он готов опрокинуться на спину, но чужие пальцы сильнее сжимают его бедро, подгоняя, а да Винчи крепко жмурится и с проклятием кончает. Рука, на которую опирается Риарио, все-таки не выдерживает, и он рушится к боку да Винчи. Оба пытаются перевести дыхание.   
– Что ж, довольно неплохо, – подводит итог да Винчи.   
Риарио бросает на него косой взгляд, но да Винчи улыбается и морщит нос, как делает всегда, когда улыбка искренняя. Риарио тоже позволяет себе улыбку.   
– Пожалуй, да.   
Риарио не знает точно, чего ждать, но да Винчи, отдышавшись, собирает вещи и одевается. Риарио обтирается, насколько позволяет отсутствие воды, и натягивает штаны. Он не знает, что полагается делать в подобной ситуации, но да Винчи избавляет его от неловкости, бодро пожелав спокойной ночи и удалившись.   
Второй раз за ночь Риарио не находит слов. Однако сейчас он один, и никто не видит, как он падает на лежанку (пропахнувшую ими) и прижимает ладони к лицу, пытаясь переварить случившееся. Когда поднимается солнце, у Риарио сна ни в одном глазу.   
Он пробирается к себе вздремнуть во время самой жаркой части дня, но к темноте усталость берет свое, и он рано ложится спать. Да Винчи входит, когда ему наконец удается задремать, устроившись на животе и отвернувшись к стене. Риарио сразу же понимает, что в помещении кто-то есть, однако лишь сжимает рукоять кинжала, узнав тело, опустившееся на лежанку позади.   
– Художник? – сипло со сна уточняет он, просто на всякий случай.   
– А кого еще ты ждал в своей постели нынче ночью?  
Риарио издает низкий смешок.   
– Разве что самого Люцифера.   
– Что ж, мне полагается обидеться, но сравнение с утренней звездой не так уж оскорбительно, – да Винчи намеренно понимает его неправильно. – Хотя я больше ночное создание.   
Он поглаживает Риарио по спине вверх-вниз, будто рассеянно треплет по шерсти собаку. Риарио изо всех сил старается не выгнуться навстречу прикосновениям.   
– Что ты тут делаешь?  
– Я думал, мы договорились, – ответ да Винчи ясности не вносит.   
– Что ты потревожишь меня, когда мне все же удалось заснуть?  
– Что мы трахнемся.   
Сон слетает с Риарио разом и полностью. Он думал – а он весь день совершенно безуспешно старался этого не делать – что после одного раза да Винчи решит, что смог как-то исправить ситуацию. Он даже близко не помышлял, что будет продолжение, и это выбивало из колеи.  
– Не можешь отыскать на борту кого-нибудь, кто позаботился бы о твоих потребностях?   
Рука да Винчи останавливается у него между лопаток. Риарио хочет приподняться и сбросить ее, но да Винчи возобновляет движение и медленно отвечает:  
– О своих  _потребностях_  я могу великолепно позаботиться сам. Я думал, ты хотел… отвлечься.  
Риарио слышит невысказанное «замену», и это неправда. Но тело, будь оно проклято, отзывается, Риарио уже возбужден просто от прикосновений руки да Винчи и его близости. Он разворачивается и впивается в да Винчи пристальным взглядом снизу вверх в тусклом свете. Возможно, дело в тенях от единственного фонаря снаружи, но да Винчи выглядит неуверенным.   
– Ну так отвлеки меня, художник, – говорит Риарио, и тогда да Винчи с улыбкой наклоняется и целует его.   
Угол неправильный и неудобный. Риарио переворачивается на спину и укладывает да Винчи рядом. Продолжая целоваться, они избавляются от одежды, и Риарио снова тянет да Винчи вниз. На этот раз он не притворяется, будто торопит события, и позволяет да Винчи трогать его, сколько душе угодно. Он возвращает услугу – ощущает под ладонями выступы хребта и ребер, торчащие лопатки, когда да Винчи движется над ним, окружье задницы. Риарио кладет ладони на его зад и сжимает пальцы, отчего да Винчи дергается навстречу, притираясь членом.   
Он отодвигается дальше, на бедра, и Риарио едва не хнычет от исчезновения чудесного давления. Да Винчи дергает его за предплечье, заставляя убрать руку с его ягодицы, и сует ему в ладонь маленький стеклянный пузырек.   
– Я подготовлюсь, – он открывает пузырек и выливает немного масла себе на пальцы, – А ты держи это, только не разлей.   
Риарио улыбается в ответ на приказ и наблюдает, как да Винчи тянет руку за спину, ахает и прикрывает глаза. Из такого положения да еще и в темноте ничего не видно, но Риарио скользит ладонью по твердому бедру вверх к заднице и нащупывает руку да Винчи, пока тот загоняет в себя два пальца.   
– Еще масла, – внезапно выдыхает да Винчи.   
У Риарио трясутся руки, когда он льет масло на подставленную ладонь, а потом, пока да Винчи занят, обмазывает собственные пальцы и присоединяется, глядя да Винчи в лицо и не в силах оторвать взгляда при виде удовольствия, которое, очевидно, доставляет тому всё действо. Почувствовав его пальцы, да Винчи убирает руку, и Риарио колеблется на момент, а потом да Винчи выстанывает:  
– Продолжай.   
Пальцы сжимает горячая теснота. Риарио громко втягивает воздух, и член подскакивает от одной мысли о том, чтобы погрузиться в этот жар. Он толкается внутрь-наружу до тех пор, пока пальцы да Винчи не начинают скрести его грудь.   
– Довольно, довольно, – задыхается он. – Смажь себя и вставь мне.   
Риарио почти жаль убирать руки, но обещания того, что последует далее, достаточно, чтобы он подчинился. У него ощутимо дрожат руки, пока он возится с маслом, а потом да Винчи отбирает у него пузырек, опрокидывает в собственную ладонь и принимается наглаживать его член, такой напряженный, что касания ощущаются скорее мукой, нежели облегчением.   
Удовлетворившись, да Винчи поднимается на колени, и Риарио понимает, что он собирается сесть сверху. Он придерживает да Винчи за талию, скользя ладонями вниз, пока большие пальцы не касаются четко очерченных мышц, сбегающих к паху. Риарио потирает мягкую кожу там, пока да Винчи, придерживая его член, медленно опускается на него.   
Риарио крепко жмурится и хочет взмолиться о том, чтобы продержаться дольше нескольких мгновений, и только потом осознает, какое богохульство содержится в подобной просьбе. Мысль немного отрезвляет, и он выдыхает свободнее, пока да Винчи принимает его в свое тело. Он неспешно опускается, привстает на коленях, затем опускается еще немного ниже. Получается медленно до боли, но Риарио наслаждается слишком сильно, чтобы его торопить. Приняв его полностью, да Винчи открывает глаза и встречает пристальный взгляд Риарио.   
– Готов?   
– Можешь предложить нечто большее?   
Риарио старается, чтобы голос звучал равнодушно, но да Винчи, должно быть, распознает ложь, потому что сжимает его бедра до синяков. Ухмыльнувшись, он опирается на ноги Риарио, откинувшись назад так, что его тело теперь выставлено на полное обозрение.   
– О, гораздо большее, – отвечает он и начинает двигаться.   
То, как да Винчи впускает его в себя и как при этом выглядит, бьет по всем чувствам. Он берет беспощадный темп, и Риарио вскоре начинает задыхаться. Пока да Винчи принимает его глубоко, слегка вращая бедрами, Риарио кажется, что он сейчас потеряет контроль над собственным телом. Но он только берет член да Винчи в измазанную маслом руку и двигает ею навстречу. Умений на это требуется больше, чем он готов признать, потому что уверен, будто близок к помешательству. Теперь, однако, да Винчи выглядит точно так же. Риарио подтягивает колени, сменив угол и пытаясь найти опору, чтобы толкаться вверх. Ритм начинает сбиваться, да Винчи замедляется и стонет. Он шлепает Риарио по груди, удивив неожиданной болью, и предупреждает:  
– Сейчас кончу.   
Риарио, промолчав, только сильнее двигает рукой, забросив всякие попытки найти ритм и слегка проворачивая ладонь в верхней точке движения, а потом да Винчи кончает.   
Риарио не способен больше ни на что, ощущая, как он напрягается и сжимается вокруг. Он пытается вскинуть бедра и еще раз и кончает тоже, бурно.   
Да Винчи обмякает, Риарио чувствует, как бешено дрожат твердые бедра под ладонями. Морщась, да Винчи осторожно поднимается с него. Риарио обеспокоенно садится, но да Винчи, отмахнувшись, хлопается на лежанку ему под бок. Риарио щупает, нет ли поблизости тряпок, и обнаруживает, что да Винчи и об этом позаботился и уже приводит себя в порядок.   
Риарио находит штаны, но не пытается их надеть, потому что да Винчи, зевнув, вытягивается на лежанке. Должно быть, он замечает взгляд Риарио даже в темноте, потому что интересуется:  
– Ты же не против?  
Риарио молча выпускает из рук штаны и снова ложится. Согласно промычав в ответ, да Винчи устраивается поудобнее. Они слегка касаются друг друга плечами.   
– Довольно неплохо? – не может сдержаться Риарио.   
Он чувствует, как да Винчи пожимает плечами.   
– Я собирался сказать, что это было дьявольски великолепно, но не знаю твоей системы оценки.   
Риарио фыркает от смеха, и да Винчи тоже смеется. Риарио ощущает тепло его тела, как его дыхание замедляется и выравнивается, когда он засыпает.   
Риарио таращится в темноту и сталкивается с теми же мыслями, что роятся в голове уже, кажется, целую вечность. Он гадает, что будет, когда они вернутся в Италию. Что если он останется союзником да Винчи и его друзей? Что если он воспользуется обретенными знаниями против самозваного Папы? Что если он отречется от отца и титула? Что если он бросит все, что у него осталось в этом мире?   
Череда «что если» замыкается, как всегда, и Риарио глубоко вздыхает. Он знает свои обязанности, будучи послушным сыном, знает, что будет делать – должен сделать – когда вернется в Рим. Он решает, что любой ценой выполнит свой долг, пусть даже да Винчи, повернувшись во сне, льнет ближе и забрасывает руку ему на грудь.   
И все же почти приятно мечтать вот так, вытянувшись на твердой лежанке, слушая дыхание художника, веря, что они действительно союзники во всем.   
Риарио поворачивает голову, лбом задевая лоб да Винчи, и спит, пока есть возможность. 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
